pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Konschu
Hello, it seems nobody has welcomed you to PvX yet. Whoops, you did do minor edit. Sorry! :x Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Owkk sry :P, I'm just changing some skill orders, they really suck in some builds.. And yh I've alrdy posted some builds, but they were all deleted :P Konschu 16:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Np! ;) Konschu 16:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick reminder to use the Preview button which allows you to see changes before they are made and to make additional changes. I see you would benefit from it. And welcome to the wiki, even if it is a bit late... --''Short'' 16:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I dont use it much :P, but I didnt know you guys saw all those small changes, I'm sorry for that, I'll try to use it more often and I'll also edit more parts at once, then do all the parts separated! Konschu 16:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::As long as it doesn't clog up RC, us sad patrollers need to be able to see the vital things that are happening on PvX... --''Short'' 16:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yh, I understand .. But what is the RC actually? ^^ Konschu 16:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: ;o --''Short'' 16:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Awesome, didnt knew about that page :P But I've a small question, when you dont log in there are always some buildpages on the left side of the website, but when you log in they arent there anymore .. Now I'm just wondering if it's possible to get them also after log in .. Konschu 17:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not too sure what you mean by that, but if you want to see some random builds, just above the recent changes link in the toolbar to the left there is a Random Build link, leading you to, well duh, a random build on the site. --''Short'' 17:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's not really what I meant, but nvm :P Konschu 17:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, I can't help then. I don't remember seeing buildpages to the left before. But oh well, maybe someone else knows. ^______^ --''Short'' 17:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Np! I was just wondering if you could help me with it ;) Konschu 17:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You mean the Activity Feed. It's similar to the Recent Changes (RC) except it's supposed to be more user friendly. If you want it to show up, there's probably a way to do it depending on what wikia skin you use. Which do you use? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:24, 30 June 2010 :::::::::::Sorry for the late reaction, I was on holiday for the last 3 weeks.. Thank you very much, I used the (standard?) MonoBook skin, now I changed it to the Carbon skin and it popups again. (: Konschu 19:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) FoW hey, i thought i'd give you a bit of explanation for the reverting of your edits on the manlyway page. T2 does not need goc and mental block is easier/faster to use. On pvx, we kind of assume that you don't completely suck, and so builds are posted with decent experience in mind. If you're running into so many problems with pug terras, i would suggest finding a guild that can actually do fow. Pug terras will fail regardless of the bar you give them. Life Guardian 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and goc is still an optional, it just isn't mainbar worthy. Life Guardian 00:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I use GoC and mental block as optionals and it works just fine. There are loads of ppl who get interrupted then say sry sry, but the only thing I think then, just bring fucking GoC omfg, so it would be way much better if you put it into the build as a necessity and if you're more exp you can always choose for yourself to change it into something else.. ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 01:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Whats the meaning of a sandbox? Can you put builds in it without that they become deleted? ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 13:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. You can keep whatever pages you make in userspace for as long as you want without worrying about vetting or abandoned tags. If you want to theorycraft a build, its better to put it in your namespace than the build namespace. I noticed you started making a theorycraft (Build:Team - FoW KonschuWay) that should probably be started in your userspace (also, you shouldn't name builds after yourself unless it's widely known as that in-game). If you don't mind, please move the build to something like User:Konschu/. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:51, 17 September 2010 (UTC)